Romania
already joined the contest in the first edition. North Vision Song Contest 1 Romania debuted in the first edition of North Vision Song Contest. On March 20 the broadcaster announced that they internally chose Andreea Balan to represent the country. On March 28 it was announced that the song will be "Ma Doare Fara Tine". In NVSC, Romania qualified to the final where they placed 12th out of 23 participating countries. They got 12 points (the top mark) from 3 countries: , and . After the final the results of semi-finals were released. In the semi-final Romania was 4th out of 19 countries. North Vision Song Contest 2 Full article: Un cantec pentru Romania 01 Romania announced that they're going to participate in North Vision Song Contest 2. The broadcaster decided to hold a national selection, called "Un cantec pentru Romania". 12 songs participated in the selection. On May 27 results were announced and the winner was Elena ft. Glance with the song "Ecou". Romania qualified to the final where they reached 10th place with 110 points. The got 12 points from . After the final it was announced that Romania was in 9th place in the semi-final. North Vision Song Contest 3 Romania announced their participation in North Vision Song Contest 3. On 20 June TVR announced that Inna will represent the country. On 25 June it was revealed that she will perform "Fall In Love/Lie" in Winterthur. Romania qualified to the final, where they reached an amazing 4th place with 148 points. The top mark (12 points) came from , , , & . After the final it was revealed that Inna also reached 4th place in the semi-final. North Vision Song Contest 4 Romania confirmed that they will participate in North Vision Song Contest 4. They plan to select their entry internally. On July 29 it was revealed that Antonia will represent in NVSC 4. On August 5 it was announced that Antonia will sing "Marabou" in Gothenburg. In the final reached 15th place with 12 points from . North Vision Song Contest 5 Full article: Un cantec pentru Romania 02 Romania confirmed that they will be participating in North Vision Song Contest 5. TVR announced that the second edition of Un cantec pentru Romania will be held. On August 19 the participating songs were published. On September 12 the results were announced and it was revealed that Andra won with the song "Inevitabil Va Fi Bine". Andra qualified to the Final from 2nd place. In the final she received 7th place with 134 points. Romania received 12 points from and . North Vision Song Contest 6 Full article: Un cantec pentru Romania 03 Romania confirmed that they will be participating in North Vision Song Contest 6. TVR announced that Un cantec pentru Romania 03 will be held but this with different format: duels would be held. The results of the Final were announced on November 15 with the winner being Inna with "Be My Lover". However, on December 5 it was announced by NBU that "Be My Lover" is a cover therefore it cannot participate in the contest. Later, on December 9 it was revealed that Inna would still take part but with "In Your Eyes". Inna qualified to the Final form 3rd place collecting 104 points. However in the Final she was not as successful and reached 18th place with 97 points. 12 points came from . North Vision Song Contest 7 Romania confirmed that they would be participating North Vision Song Contest 7. TVR announced that an internal selection would be held. On January 12 they announced that the artist would be Andreea Balan who represented the country in North Vision Song Contest 1. 6 days later, on January 18 TVR announced that Andreea Balan would be performing "IUBI" featuring Sonny Flame. In the semi-final Romania reached 6th place with 75 points allowing them to qualify to the Grand Final. There the country saw their worst placing in the Final: 22nd place with 87 points. North Vision Song Contest 8 Full article: Un cantec pentru Romania 04 Romania confirmed their participation in North Vision Song Contest 8. TVR announced that the fourth edition of "Un cantec pentru Romania" would be held again with duels. On April 14 the results of the Final were revealed and the winners were Grasu XXL featuring Ami with the song "Deja vu". In the semi-final Grasu XXL & Ami reached 18th place with 31 points making them the first Romanian act to not qualify to the Grand Final. North Vision Song Contest 9 Full article: Un cantec pentru Romania 05 Romania announced that they will definitely participate in North Vision Song Contest 9 and that the fifth edition of "Un cantec pentru Romania" would be held with one Final with 5 songs. On June 12 the results were announced and it was clear that Elena & Glance would once again represent Romania with the song "Mamma Mia (He's Italiano)" In the semi-final Romania reached 10th place with 61 points making them qualify to the Final. In the Final Romania reached 11th place with 93 points. They received the top 12 points from North Vision Song Contest 10 Romania announced that they would be participating in North Vision Song Contest 10. However due to budget cuts TVR announced that an internal selection would be held. On August 3 TVR announced that they would be represented by Inna. On August 13 it was announced that Inna declined participation due to current touring, working on her new EP and recent sickness. The same day TVR announced that she would be replaced by Alexandra Stan. On August 28 TVR announced that the song Alexandra will be singing in Bergen is "Dance". The song failed to qualify to the final making it the second act to not qualify. North Vision Song Contest 11 Full article: Un cantec pentru Romania 06 TVR announced that there is a possibility of a withdrawal if there is no sponsor for participation. However, later telecomunications company "Orange Romania" would sponsor the participation and the national selection. 6 acts would participate in Un cantec pentru Romania 06. The voting started on 29 September and ended on 17 October. On 29 October the results were revealed: Mandinga featuring Connect-R will perform "Ce poveste" in Lviv. The song failed to qualify to the final. North Vision Song Contest 12 Full article: Un cantec pentru Romania 07 TVR confirmed Romania's participation on November 18. 5 days later they announced that the seventh edition of Un cantec pentru Romania would be held. 8 acts would participate. The voting started on December 6 and ended on Christmas. The next day it was revealed that Lora had won the selection with the song "Arde". Contestants & Results Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete or was relegated North Vision Awards Results of split voting Televoting Jury Charts Countries with charted songs are included below. Further information about each song's chart history can be found in its article. Draw through the editions Voting History has given the most points to... *The votes from the Semi-Final and the Grand Final have both been counted in this table. has received the most points from... *The votes from the Semi-Final and the Grand Final have both been counted in this table. 12 Points Detailed voting NVSC 01 NVSC 02 NVSC 03 NVSC 04 NVSC 05 NVSC 06 NVSC 07 NVSC 08 NVSC 09 Commentators and spokespersons Other contests OGAN Second Chance Contest The contest takes place during the contest, usually during the second semi-final of the respective edition. It is not an televised event, but only through YouTube. Romania debuted in the first edition already, held for the eighth edition. Junior North Vision Song Contest The contest is only for European artists under the age of 16. Romania debuted in the first edition and has won once, in the third edition Balkan Music Bash The contest is only for Balkan countries in the NBU. Romania debuted in the first edition. Category:Countries